<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderland Gang watches Bare by Mojobiscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534033">Wonderland Gang watches Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits'>Mojobiscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I did abandon this fic FYI. Figured I’d still post it. The name basically says what it is about. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Lucas Carter/Tanya Garrett, Matt Lloyd/Ivy Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gloomy summer morning for the members of the Wonderland Gang.<br/>
They were all at their homes for summer vacation when all of a sudden there was a swift gust of wind. And plop! All of them were seated in a medium sized auditorium.<br/>
They all looked around and noticed their friends.<br/>
“Do you know why we are here? Or how we got here?” Lucas just shrugged.<br/>
Then all of a sudden a glow appeared on the stage and began to speak to them. Maybe it was an angel.<br/>
“You are about to start your fourth and final year at St. Cecelia’s and it’s not going to be pretty. Here we have a production of what your year holds. It’s up to you what you make of it and if you’d like to change it. With that, take your seats. The shows about to start.”<br/>
Then all of a sudden the angel disappeared and they all sat down. Nadia beside Peter, Jason beside Nadia, Ivy beside Jason, Matt beside Ivy, Lucas beside Matt, and Tanya beside Lucas.<br/>
The house lights dimmed and the stage lights came on. The show was starting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epiphany</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Epiphany </p><p> </p><p>STUDENTS (singing in Latin)<br/>
In nomine patri<br/>
et fili spiritu sancte<br/>
Amen</p><p>PRIEST<br/>
I want to welcome all of you back.<br/>
I hope that Christmas was a time of great joy for you and your families.<br/>
Today is the Feast of the Epiphany,<br/>
The celebration of the arrival of the three wise men</p><p>     Lucas groaned. “I don’t want to sit through another church service again nonetheless in the summer.”<br/>
“Amen to that!” Nadia yelled which got a few laughs.</p><p> </p><p>To pay homage to the baby Jesus.<br/>
I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like:<br/>
A journey resting entirely on faith,<br/>
That they would know where they were going once they arrived.<br/>
Imagine what a joy it must have been for them<br/>
To have finally reached their destination.<br/>
Seniors, you're coming to an end of four years at St. Cecelia's--</p><p>     “Thank God for that. Three years has seemed like too much.” Jason remarked. Peter smiled at him from behind Nadia. Even through their reactions the performance continued.</p><p>You've lived together, studied together<br/>
And most importantly, prayed together:<br/>
Strength for the journey.<br/>
We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.<br/>
Let us take a moment now to call to mind those times<br/>
When we've fallen from God's grace.<br/>
I confess...</p><p>PRIEST &amp; STUDENTS<br/>
..to almighty God,<br/>
And to you my brothers and sisters,<br/>
that I've sinned through my own fault<br/>
In my thoughts and in my words<br/>
in what I've done and what I have failed to do.<br/>
And I ask the blessing of a virgin,<br/>
all the angels and saints and you, my brothers and sisters</p><p>PETER<br/>
to pray for me,<br/>
to the Lord our God.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Yes, pray for him, to the Lord your God!</p><p>     Peter started to get nervous. Why is everyone wanting to pray specifically for him. He had an idea of what they could be talking about. But he wanted it be wrong. He wasn’t sure he was ready to come out yet. And it’d be strange to be outed through some sort of musical devine intervention. </p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
One of these boys just ain't like the others!</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #1<br/>
Loves his female singers.</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #2<br/>
Loves to cook.</p><p>     “Shit.” Peter said out loud causing Jason, Nadia, and Ivy to look over at him. He smiled awkwardly and continued to sit through this, what he now assumed to be torture. </p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
Looks around in gym--</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #1<br/>
It pleases him.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Thoughts enslave him; somebody save him!</p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
'cause he knows that he is taking chances</p><p>MALE STUDENT #2<br/>
and he knows that his romance is doomed.</p><p>     That really got Peter. He noticed Jason looking at him with compassionate eyes. Their relationship wasn’t doomed. This performance was wrong. Forever, You and I Jason often said.</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #1<br/>
He sacrificed his soul to feed his vice--</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
heaven severed, hell is forever!<br/>
Dig down deep and save your soul!<br/>
Grave mistakes will take their toll!<br/>
Every sin is entered in--<br/>
Heaven comes with discipline</p><p>PETER<br/>
but it doesn't all make sense<br/>
what I feel is real</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
No more dodging; God is watching.<br/>
His eye is on the lowly sparrow,<br/>
The road is long, the path is narrow!</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #2<br/>
And your mother, God how she will suffer</p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
Will your father break to bear the shame?</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT AND MALE STUDENT<br/>
Yes, you were a force in their divorce.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Trust the shepard; God make an effort!</p><p>     Now this was really starting to hit close to home. All of these things that his classmates kept saying were only things he would say to himself late at night when his mind was running too fast for him to sleep. He hadn’t even told Jason that he thought it was his fault that his parents divorced.</p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
Will you drag that poor boy down there with you?</p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #2<br/>
He's unsure and you can change his mind.</p><p>MALE STUDENT #1<br/>
If you love him so, you'll let him go.</p><p>     Jason looked at him. And mouthed that that wasn’t true. Peter started to feel a bit calmer but then he noticed how tense all of his classmates were.<br/>
Nadia was just staring at the stage, Ivy looked confused, Matt would occasionally glance at him with an unreadable expression, Lucas probably hasn’t caught on by now, but it looked like Tanya had. Who knows? Maybe this was all in his head.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Life is choices; live by our voices!<br/>
Dig down deep and save your soul!<br/>
Grave mistakes will take their toll!<br/>
Every sin is entered in--<br/>
Heaven comes with discipline</p><p>PETER<br/>
but it doesn't all make sense<br/>
if the love is strong.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
No more dodging; God is watching.<br/>
His eye is on the lowly sparrow,<br/>
The road is long, the path is narrow!</p><p>CLAIRE<br/>
Our first reading today<br/>
is the story of how<br/>
despite the best efforts<br/>
of a single mother,<br/>
a child can still go<br/>
horribly, horribly wrong.</p><p>PETER<br/>
Mom!</p><p>CLAIRE<br/>
For his eighth birthday,<br/>
Peter asked for an EZ-Bake Oven;<br/>
his father asked for a divorce.<br/>
To me the link between those two events<br/>
was as strong as Peter's attraction<br/>
to my makeup table.<br/>
We sent him to Catholic boarding school<br/>
thinking it might help<br/>
but when he met his roommate Jason,<br/>
the two of them locked eyes and I said to myself,<br/>
"Claire, you wanted grandchildren,<br/>
instead you're gonna get ambiguous<br/>
Christmas cards from South Beach."</p><p>     This was the first time Jason really looked uncomfortable. It was because after all the hiding people still managed to figure it out. Jason really loved Peter. He just hadn’t told him. This entire thing was making him feel sort of bad. Peter was sitting a seat away from him looking like he was about to spontaneously combust. </p><p>FEMALE STUDENT<br/>
Please join us in singing<br/>
our offertory hymm, #279, "A Bender Among Us".<br/>
There's a bender among us<br/>
he must be exposed.<br/>
He'll kidnap our children<br/>
then take off their clothes.<br/>
A bender among us<br/>
there's pink in our flock--<br/>
a boy without conscience<br/>
who's led by his--</p><p>CLAIRE<br/>
Cockamaimy! Pure cockamaimy<br/>
that this isn't a choice.<br/>
Don't do this to me Peter.</p><p>      At this point Peter actually had tears sliding down his cheeks. How could people he knew and cared about be so horrible to him. If that’s what coming out meant he never wanted to do it.<br/>
Nadia noticed Peter tears and pulled him closer to her while the song continued on. Jason picked up on this move and was happy that he had a sister who comforted Peter like he would have if he could.</p><p>PRIEST<br/>
The peace of the Lord be with you always</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
and also with you.</p><p>PRIEST<br/>
Let us offer each other<br/>
a sign of Christ's peace.<br/>
This is the lamb of God<br/>
who takes away the sin of the world;<br/>
happy are those who are called to this table.</p><p>PETER<br/>
Lord, I am not worthy to receive you,<br/>
but only say the word and I shall be.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Lord, he is not worthy to receive you.</p><p>PETER<br/>
Father?</p><p>PRIEST<br/>
Not at a funeral, Peter.</p><p>MATT<br/>
I'd like to start with just a...<br/>
if we could take a moment...<br/>
if maybe we were silent...<br/>
or we had spoken.</p><p>PETER<br/>
Mom, what is it?<br/>
Ivy? Nadia? Matt?<br/>
Is it I, Lord?<br/>
Is it I?</p><p>     Nadia was about to cry herself. Why would all of this happen to sweet Peter. He always seemed to positive. What’s the matter if he liked boys? She liked boys and she wasn’t going to hell. There didn’t seem to be no difference. It’s all bullshit.<br/>
“I wonder who’s funeral it is?” Jason looked at Ivy. “Huh.” She just rolled her eyes in a flirty way. “Father Flynn said it was a funeral. So I wonder who died.” They were silent for a moment. “I haven’t seen you here.” She stated. Jason gulped. Could he really have died and left Peter alone to deal with all of this?</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus<br/>
Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus<br/>
Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus</p><p>FEMALE STUDENTS<br/>
Forgive the sinner; hate the sin!<br/>
Created in his image--<br/>
abomination, abomination,</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
abomination, abomination!</p><p>Peter was full on sobbing now. Something that everyone had pretty much noticed. Nobody seemed like they hated him. They were just more mad at themselves for being so horrible to Peter.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Bear<br/>
the cross<br/>
the shame<br/>
the cross<br/>
bear the cross, bear the cross, bear the cross!</p><p>PRIEST<br/>
Let us go forth in peace, to love, and serve the Lord.</p><p>STUDENTS<br/>
Thanks be to God.</p><p>     The lights on the stage brightened again and everyone went about their business. “It was all a dream.” Nadia whispered to him.<br/>
All of that was a dream. Of all the ways that could have been revealed to the Wonderland Gang it had to be though a music re-enactment of a nightmare. This whole situation just seemed like a nightmare. One Peter desperately wanted to wake up from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You & I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter<br/>
Hail Mary<br/>
Full of grace<br/>
The Lord is with thee<br/>
Blessed art thou<br/>
And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus<br/>
Holy Mary, mother of God<br/>
Pray for us sinners<br/>
Now and at the hour of our death</p><p>     Jason saw himself walk in to the stage and began to sense where this was going. He really didn’t want it to go there but he wasn’t sure there was a way to stop it.<br/>
Peter pulled his head off Nadia’s shoulder and looked at Jason who seemed more tense than earlier. He kind of wished that they could just leave and go somewhere else and do something else. He had just sat through all of his friends shaming him, he could hopefully sit through Jason and Himself.<br/>
Nadia noticed how tense they had both gotten. Claire said something about it earlier so she had went ahead and caught in that they were together but she had no idea if other people had as well. That thought made her tense up as well.</p><p>Jason<br/>
Hey, little boy<br/>
Would you like a ride?</p><p>A lollipop?<br/>
A puppy?<br/>
How about a baseball bat?<br/>
There's one in my pants</p><p>Peter<br/>
No thank you<br/>
My mom<br/>
She said to never talk to strangers</p><p>So a kiss is out of the question then</p><p>     At this point Jason wasn’t nervous about being outed he was embarrassed that THIS of all ways was how it was done. He and Peter were very flirty in private and he wished that some part of that would have stayed private.<br/>
Nadia and Peter both looked at Jason, who’s face was bright red. Peter smiled at his boyfriend while Nadia grinned at her embarrassed brother, trying not to laugh.<br/>
Lucas whistled. “Good going McConnell.” Tanya laughed at her boyfriend. And they continued to discuss what was going on. Not being mean. Just talking about it.<br/>
Ivy and Matt on the other hand were stunned. Ivy had been crushing on Jason since middle school. Something she thought he would have noticed by now. Well now she new there was a reason for that.<br/>
Jason was gay? Matt literally wouldn’t have thought of it ever. It seemed like Jason was always so perfect and got everything he wanted. Even the most popular guy at school can have secrets he supposed.</p><p>Peter<br/>
I'll take a chance</p><p>Jason<br/>
So where were you?</p><p>Peter<br/>
On line</p><p>Jason<br/>
Like half the congregation<br/>
So are we damned?</p><p>Peter<br/>
I stayed awake as long as I could</p><p>Jason<br/>
Good Catholic</p><p>Peter<br/>
I say we go fall asleep together</p><p>Jason<br/>
Do you?<br/>
Should I bring my baseball bat?</p><p>Peter<br/>
I think you should</p><p>     At this point everyone most of them were laughing and cheering for Peter and Jason. Ivy even seemed to ship it a little bit. Matt was unreadable, as always.<br/>
Peter was happy that their friends were accepting but he was not ready for the amount of teasing they were subjecting themselves to. At one point Nadia said something about how that was “kinky”. Jason looked like he wanted to dig his own grave and if Peter had a drink in his mouth he would have spit it out. Dramatically like the people did on tv of course.</p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Lucas<br/>
You're a superstar, man</p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Zach<br/>
Hear they couldn't guard you</p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Peter<br/>
It's always the same</p><p>Jason<br/>
No, Let's duck in here and-</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>Diane<br/>
Have a date for prom yet?</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>Kyra<br/>
Did you lose my number?</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>     Tanya didn’t really know what this musical thing was going to have in store. All she could say was this is definitely not it. She didn’t mind that Jason and Peter were dating. It kind of nice that her and Lucas weren’t the only couple anymore. Although she still wasn’t sure what was going on between Matt and Ivy.<br/>
Lucas sat there staring at the stage dumbfounded. If he wasn’t here right now he wouldn’t have ever thought anything of all the times that Peter and Jason were alone together, or hugged a second longer then usual, they even passed notes in class. What they said was left to the imagination. After seeing this he an idea though.</p><p> </p><p>Jason<br/>
This is all just a game<br/>
But you and I<br/>
You take my hand leaving me breathless<br/>
Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand<br/>
And know why we whisper in the hallways<br/>
I'll be with you always<br/>
Running together<br/>
Forever you and I</p><p>Peter<br/>
Tell me why I should trust you<br/>
When the girls all lust to touch you</p><p>     “Jason.” Jason turned to look at Ivy who was sitting right next to him. “This is sweet. Feel sort of bad that we made you guys want to hide.” Jason shrugged. “Trust me, there were a lot more factors than just that. If anything you guys are making it easier now. Although this is not how I figured y’all would find out.” Ivy raised an eyebrow. “How did you think we’d find out?” Jason thought for a moment. “I guess if didn’t figure anyone would find out. Or someone may walk in something.” Ivy laughed. “Oh”.<br/>
She had no idea that this could possibly be the Jason that she had liked for years. It all sort of made sense now. It was sort of reassuring to know that it wasn’t her that was the issue. She supposed it was time to move on. She looked at Matt who was sitting beside her and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Jason<br/>
'Cause when I have you near me<br/>
I go out of my mind<br/>
Need help there?</p><p>Peter<br/>
You're cute<br/>
And it's tough<br/>
To argue with a hard-on<br/>
Think that you could lend a hand here?</p><p>Jason<br/>
If I had the time</p><p>     “Get a room!” Lucas yelled. Jason laughed and replied. “Yeah, we normally have one.”<br/>
“Changes the meaning of roommates.” Tanya said.<br/>
Jason sighed. This wasn’t the perfect situation to be in but he had to admit it felt better than hiding. It was still exhausting. Not it the sense that it usually was. Having to find the right spot and how to avoid being caught and 50 millions other things they always had to take into consideration. It was the tiring in the sense that they would never live this down.<br/>
Nadia looked at Peter sitting beside her. “I had no idea you were so dirty minded.” Peter shrugged innocently. Nadia smiled. If her brother was to be gay with anyone she was kinda glad it was Peter and now...Zach or something. </p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Jason<br/>
Peter, don't you worry</p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Jason<br/>
'Cause I wouldn't leave you</p><p>Guys<br/>
Jason</p><p>Jason<br/>
Not even for Zach<br/>
Hey! Looking good, man</p><p>     Nadia almost busted out laughing. Zach was pretty much a typical high school jerk so she didn’t see the tease there. Maybe it was an inside joke? As for it being Zach who Jason mentioned...Nadia felt like a psychic. “Not even for Zach, huh?” Jason was just blushing furiously. Nadia turned her her attention back to the stage but made sure to tell Peter and Jason that they owed her an explanation.</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>Jason<br/>
What we have is perfect</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>Peter<br/>
Then we'll tell my mother</p><p>Girls<br/>
Jason</p><p>Jason<br/>
Let's lay off the crack<br/>
You take my hand leaving me breathless<br/>
Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand<br/>
And know why we whisper in the hallways<br/>
I'll be with you always<br/>
Running together<br/>
Forever you and I</p><p>     “Didn’t Claire already know?” Wow the first time Matt had spoken. Ivy was surprised. Jason shook his head. “That was a dream, remember.” He sounded perturbed at Matt which didn’t make any sense to Ivy. He literally hasn’t done anything wrong. Or maybe he had and he was just starting to grow on her...</p><p>Peter<br/>
There's something that I want to ask you<br/>
Don't say no, just hear me out<br/>
After school they hold auditions<br/>
Something just to think about and-</p><p>Jason<br/>
God, you said the same thing last year<br/>
You know acting's not my thing<br/>
Plus I might go out for baseball<br/>
And I neither dance nor sing</p><p>Peter<br/>
You have never mentioned baseball<br/>
You haven't played since we were twelve<br/>
And as for 'acting's not my thing'<br/>
It's obvious it's something else</p><p>Jason<br/>
I don't act</p><p>Peter<br/>
I think we're the best act this school has ever seen</p><p>Jason<br/>
So take a bow, and I'll-</p><p>Peter<br/>
You know what I mean<br/>
It was just a thought<br/>
Forget I brought it up</p><p>     Lucas had never heard Jason he that cold to someone. It was just a play. He did them and he wasn’t gay. Although he wasn’t in the same boat at all so he supposed he didn’t really get it. At least he and Peter has each other. Although it seemed that seeing all of the hidden parts of someone meant the good and the bad stuff.</p><p>Jason<br/>
Think about tonight<br/>
When everything is right<br/>
We'll shut off all the lights<br/>
And cuddle in bed<br/>
And see how far we get</p><p>Peter<br/>
Is that supposed to shut me up?</p><p>Jason<br/>
Yeah</p><p>Peter<br/>
Jerk!</p><p>     A deeper look into their relationship. Peter got to the point where he just didn’t care anymore but this is still a bit more flirting than he would choose to do in public. Nonetheless in front of their friends. He sort of enjoyed this though. There wasn’t any judgement. Just everyone laughing at how horny they were. And if it wasn’t Peter on that boat he’d laugh too.</p><p>Jason<br/>
You and I<br/>
You take my hand leaving me breathless<br/>
Take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand<br/>
And know why we whisper in the hallways<br/>
I'll be with you always<br/>
Running together<br/>
Miss me...</p><p>Peter<br/>
Forever you and I</p><p>     Dang. “You are such as tease.” Tanya yelled at Jason from a few seats down. “Tell me about it!” Peter replied. He and Jason locked eyes for a moment and there wasn’t anything negative in the look. Just a fondness for one another.<br/>
A few people chatted while the set was being changed but shortly enough another song started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Role of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Role of a Lifetime</p><p>     As the song began Nadia switched seats with Peter claiming “he wasn’t going to miss him this time”. Jason didn’t really mind now the people knew. So he decided to leak his head on Peter’s shoulder as a sad tune drifted from the orchestra pit. </p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Everything's an act<br/>
When you're pleasing everyone<br/>
And he assumes that role<br/>
To such renown<br/>
He plays a perfect part<br/>
Straight from his heart<br/>
Knowing the risk he takes<br/>
And hoping that the house<br/>
Is not brought down</p><p>     Jason felt a pang in heart as he heard the words. He looked at Peter beside him. “How come you never told me all of this?” Peter shrugged. “I didn’t feel like forcing you into something. I’m already a bit pushy but we are happy when we we’re together so I tried to focus on that the most.” Jason smiled at Peter she kissed him on the cheek which received an “Aww” from Ivy and a fake gag from Nadia. Oh the difference between friends and siblings.</p><p>The role of a lifetime, it's living a fantasy<br/>
A drama that you struggle to erase<br/>
Thoughts battle words over deeds<br/>
A war with such casualties<br/>
All played out behind a smiling face</p><p>    Ivy didn’t even have to look at Jason or Peter to know that that probably hurt. It sort of hurt her in the sense of how true it was. Sometimes what you think, say, and do are so conflicting. Yet nobody will know if you smile and pretend like everything is fine. She looked at her friends...and Nadia. And felt that despite how they acted around each other there is always those late night doubts that nobody else will ever know about. She sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>God I need your guidance<br/>
Tell me what it means<br/>
To live a life where nothing's as it seems<br/>
Spending days in silent fear<br/>
And spending nights in lonely prayer<br/>
Hoping that one day when you wake<br/>
Those feelings won't be there</p><p>     Peter was about start crying again. He didn’t particularly want to do that. It just sort of hit him. Yet again, all the things he’s thought but never said out in the open for all to hear.  The sad part is that he has prayed that prayer a lot. He loved Jason more than anything but the preachings in church said otherwise. And praying the gay away wasn’t known to work but who didn’t at least try.<br/>
Jason noticed the pang of hurt in Peter’s eyes and said that we was sorry. Despite how he may have acted he wouldn’t trade him for the world. Peter was so amazing. Jason wished he had made that known more. He guessed he could make up for it next school year (that low key sounds way too inappropriate).</p><p>So confused because I feel complete with him<br/>
When we're alone it all somehow makes sense<br/>
Look into his eyes for some compromise<br/>
Remember the word, forget<br/>
And try to bury something so intense</p><p>     How could anyone have missed this? The sighs were practically everywhere. Nadia didn’t like feeling sad because of other people. Most of the time the sadness was self-inflicted. And all of this pain was just because two people loved each other. Love is supposed to be the purest thing in the world. Why would you punish someone for that?<br/>
Lucas had never been in a secret relationship, but he understood that there was a time and place for everything. A lot of times if you feel a certain way or want to do another thing and you have to sort of fight it because it’s not a good time. Lucas never really thought he’d relate much to anything Peter said, turns out he would. </p><p>You learn to play the straight man<br/>
Your lines become routine<br/>
Never really saying what you mean<br/>
But I know the scene will change<br/>
White picket fences, and a dog<br/>
A trophy bride, and children<br/>
God I know that's what he wants</p><p>     That wasn’t what Jason wanted. He sighed. He knew it was what he was supposed to want, but it wasn’t. He just wanted Peter. He might not be able to have a perfect life with him but as long as they were together he figured that’s all he really wanted.<br/>
Poor Peter. Tanya didn’t really know how bad he felt on a regular basis. Hearing the first part of that made her remember the time she asked Peter to go to the 8th grade dance with her; and Ivy asked Jason. They went together but Peter and Jason spent more time talking to each other than to their “dates”. God, they were hopeless. Tanya sort of chuckled to herself and Lucas smiled at her in a goofy way. Guess it all works out though.</p><p>But Jason what role do I play<br/>
Am I a savior or a phase?<br/>
Am I here to damn you?<br/>
Or to help you navigate this maze<br/>
Where confusion is a crime<br/>
So you fill your life with sound<br/>
And if you dance like hell<br/>
You hope you never touch the ground</p><p>     Their religion wasn’t fair. Matt knew this first hand. All the times he had prayed and prayed for things. It wasn’t just things he wanted. He prayed for strength and patience and contentment. But he always came up short in all of those categories. It’s kind of hard to have faith in a God who hates people for being themselves and doesn’t answer prayers. But he supposed he would keep trying to have faith. That’s what they learned about in school after all.<br/>
Ivy sighed. Peter was right. She knew why Jason didn’t return her advancements now but it always seemed like he was too busy to pay her any mind. She guessed that he did that on purpose to avoid thinking about other things. She didn’t blame him one bit. </p><p>What happens when the music stops?<br/>
In the silence will he stay?<br/>
One day he'll realize that these feelings<br/>
Aren't going away<br/>
So we drive ourselves insane<br/>
Spinning circles in our souls<br/>
As we dance around and play pretend<br/>
And once again<br/>
Reprise our roles</p><p>     Hearing himself say all of this out loud for everyone to hear was really getting to Peter a lot more than it had been already. He was so scared Jason would one day pack up and leave, Peter didn’t think he could handle that. He turned to look at the boy sitting beside him. Jason smiled at him in a reassuring way. This let Peter know that show was over. Their act had had its final encore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Auditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Auditions </p><p>MATT:<br/>
But soft! What light through<br/>
Yonder window breaks?<br/>
It is the East<br/>
And Juliet is the sun<br/>
Arise, fair sun, and kill<br/>
The envious moon</p><p>ZACK/ALAN:<br/>
Who is already sick and pale<br/>
With grief</p><p>LUCAS:<br/>
That thou her maid art far<br/>
More fair than she</p><p>ZACK:<br/>
Be not her maid<br/>
Since she is envious</p><p>PETER:<br/>
Her vestal livery is but sick<br/>
And green</p><p>LUCAS/ZACK/MATT:<br/>
And none but fools<br/>
Do wear it</p><p>MALE STUDENTS:<br/>
Cast it off<br/>
Cast it off</p><p>IVY<br/>
'Tis but they name<br/>
That is my enemy<br/>
Thou art thyself<br/>
Though not a Montague<br/>
What's Montague?<br/>
It is nor hand nor foot</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
It is nor hand or nor foot<br/>
Nor arm nor face</p><p>IVY:<br/>
O, be some other name<br/>
Belonging to a man</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
Hey, what's in a name?</p><p>IVY:<br/>
That which we call a rose<br/>
By any other word</p><p>FEMALE STUDENTS:<br/>
Would smell as sweet</p><p>IVY/TANYA:<br/>
My only love sprung from my<br/>
Only hate</p><p>ALAN/ZACK:<br/>
Plague on both your houses</p><p>DIANE/KYRA:<br/>
Think of marriage now</p><p>MATT/PETER/LUCAS:<br/>
Thy drugs are quick<br/>
Thus with a kiss I die</p><p>NADIA/RORY:<br/>
He's dead, he's dead, he's dead<br/>
He's dead, he's dead</p><p>SISTER CHANTELLE:<br/>
I think I've seen all I can stand to see</p><p>       “Preach it Sister!” Nadia yelled. Everyone sort of chuckled. Lucas thought about how everyone who was in the plays was sort of friends even if they weren’t friends. Since the school was divided into sections  by grade it was kind of hard to not forget there were other people there as well.<br/>
“Romeo and Juliet. A tale of star-crossed lovers that we have all heard 50 million times.” Peter looked at Nadia with an understanding glance. “They should just make a play about you two.” Jason and Peter looked at each other. “Definitely a more interesting take on star-crossed lovers.”<br/>
Neither Jason nor Peter have every really thought about it that way. They just did what they had to do. Which really is sort of like Romeo and Juliet but without all the suicide.</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
Straight tripping girl, I know<br/>
You did not just interrupt me<br/>
And what’s with the warble?<br/>
Snow white in the house<br/>
(to Kyra)<br/>
You’re quite a dancer<br/>
Too bad<br/>
You opened your mouth<br/>
(to Matt)<br/>
I have a romeo who’s well rehearsed...<br/>
Then there’s the rest of you<br/>
This show has got to be cursed!<br/>
This play’s a tragedy<br/>
Without a doubt<br/>
Now, are there any other fools here<br/>
To make me fall out?</p><p>      Ivy twisted her face a bit. Sister Chantelle was definitely honest when I came to stuff like that. Some days it drove her crazy but other days it was endearing. Especially today when they are sitting here listening to a musical about themselves. It’s nice to see portrayals of people who weren’t within a few feet of them.</p><p>JASON<br/>
With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls<br/>
For stony limits cannot hold love out<br/>
And what love can do that dares love </p><p>PETER?<br/>
Attempt </p><p>JASON<br/>
Thy kinsmen are no stop to me </p><p>SISTER CHANTELLE<br/>
If they do see thee, they will murder thee </p><p>JASON<br/>
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye<br/>
Twenty of their swords: thou but sweet<br/>
And I am proof against their enmity </p><p>GIRLS<br/>
I would not for the world they saw thee here </p><p>JASON<br/>
I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes </p><p>MATT<br/>
And but thou love me, let them find me here </p><p>JASON and MATT<br/>
My life were better ended by their hate </p><p>JASON<br/>
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love</p><p>IVY and TANYA?<br/>
By whose direction found'st thou out this place? </p><p>JASON<br/>
By love, that first did prompt me to inquire </p><p>     Peter nudged Jason. “The musical version of you listens to me.” Jason’s mouth fell open. “I do listen to you!” Peter laughed. “Name one time.” Jason was silent. “That’s what I thought.” Ugh. “Don’t act like I don’t tie your tie every morning.” Peter just looked at Jason. “Okay. But that’s not a win for you. We are at a tie.” Nadia was about to die laughing at this.<br/>
Matt wanted to sink into his chair. Even in a performance Jason somehow managed to one-up him. Now he knew that it wasn’t just Jason who was doing things just because he wanted to one -up Matt. Especially stuff like the play. He wasn’t doing to for himself, he was doing it for Peter. Which made sense he guessed.</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
Enough!<br/>
Shut up!<br/>
I'll go make my decisions<br/>
Be back in a few<br/>
(to Diane)<br/>
Girl, what is wrong with you?</p><p>     Lucas honestly hasn’t realized how much character Sister Chantelle had. I guess that’s the difference between watching someone get yelled at and being yelled at yourself. This was pretty damn funny though, and pretty damn iconic to.</p><p>    PETER:<br/>
What made you change your mind?</p><p>JASON:<br/>
I thought I should try</p><p>TANYA:<br/>
You nailed it</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
Unforgettable</p><p>MATT:<br/>
One talented guy</p><p>     Nadia loves her twin brother will all of heart heart but it’s always him getting complimented by everyone. He could have showed up one day looking like a giraffe and people would talk about how great it was. Meanwhile, Nadia could put on her nicest clothes and people would still say shitty things about her. Yin and Yang she supposed.</p><p>LUCAS:<br/>
Reminder: we'll meet in Tanya's<br/>
Room on Friday night</p><p>JASON:<br/>
We'll be there</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
You're not going</p><p>LUCAS:<br/>
Get me orders</p><p>MATT:<br/>
I don't know, I might</p><p>LUCAS/JASON:<br/>
Remember back when all we needed was beer?</p><p>     Jason missed raves over summer. While he was at them they were never his favorite thing. Everyone was super drunk and had no self control. And when you are hiding a big secret (guess it wasn’t such a big secret anymore) having no impulse control really isn’t a good thing. Peter was always worse about it than Jason was but he had like no tolerance to anything, drugs or alcohol and was very clingy. Jason didn’t really mind that though if he was being honest. He might have then, but not anymore.</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
When we were freshman and everything was clear</p><p>IVY:<br/>
except your skin</p><p>LUCAS:<br/>
No more catfights once we leave for the rave</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
Then put the princess in the trunk</p><p>IVY:<br/>
If we drag her behind<br/>
I'll behave</p><p>     Ivy and Nadia didn’t have a very good relationship. That much was apparent to anyone who was in a room that they were both in. Ivy has tried to become closer with Nadia but every time Nadia always has a snarky comment meant to put Ivy down. She assumed it was a coping mechanism. But is Nadia wanted to play dirty and act like a bitch Ivy could second that.<br/>
It was weird to see your friends fight; it made Peter a bit uncomfortable. He was pretty close friends with Nadia and Ivy so he just wished that they would get along. He had tried to help them get to but it always ended up making things worse so he gave up. There were roommates like Jason and Him who were too close for some people’s liking and Nadia and Ivy who weren’t close enough. St. Cecilia’s really outdid themselves when picking dorm pairs at the start of 6th grade.</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
I'm going to announce the cast list now and I don't want any drama until the first rehearsal, you got that? You all did very<br/>
well and of course everyone is guaranteed a spot in the chorus. Principals: Nadia McConnell.</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
Surprise.</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
I said no drama, or you're gonna need a nurse. Got it?</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
Yes, Sister.</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
Mercutio, Peter Simonds; Benvolio, Lucas Carter; Tybalt, Matthew Lloyd; Romeo, Jason McConnell; Juliet, Ivy Robinson; Lady<br/>
Capulet Tanya Garrett. Lady Montague, hmmm. Diane Lee, does your father have a camcorder?</p><p>DIANE:<br/>
Yes, sister!</p><p>CHANTELLE:<br/>
Ladye Montague, Diane Lee.</p><p>ALAN:<br/>
Hear my voice</p><p>DIANE:<br/>
Did you really hear me?</p><p>ZACK:<br/>
Hear my voice</p><p>KYRA:<br/>
I don't think you see me</p><p>RORY:<br/>
And you think you know me</p><p>ALAN:<br/>
Did you really hear me?</p><p>ZACK:<br/>
Would you really know me?</p><p>KYRA:<br/>
And you think you see me</p><p>ALAN:<br/>
Hear my voice</p><p>JASON:<br/>
And you think you know me</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
But you don't hear me</p><p>JASON:<br/>
And you think you know me</p><p>NADIA:<br/>
See me</p><p>JASON:<br/>
And you don't know me</p><p>     The cast list was no surprise. It was funny how well each character matched the personality of the actor. The last bit of singing didn’t make a lot of sense but at the same time it did. Everyone wants to main role, everyone wants to be first. Just as much as everyone wants to be understood. But because life sucks that hardly ever happens. Matt knee this first hand.</p><p> </p><p>MATT:<br/>
Didn't know you were auditioning.</p><p>JASON:<br/>
Neither did I. Decided this morning.</p><p>MATT:<br/>
Just like that, huh?</p><p>JASON:<br/>
Yep.</p><p>MATT:<br/>
Well... congratulations.</p><p>PETER:<br/>
Mom, we both got cast- we're in the show.</p><p>CLAIRE:<br/>
Best friends playing best friends-- how poetic!</p><p>PETER:<br/>
I knew that you<br/>
Would want to know</p><p>CLAIRE:<br/>
Well, you know I'd love you either way, but I love you more now!</p><p>PETER:<br/>
Oh Mom, here's Jason.<br/>
Say hello!</p><p>CLAIRE:<br/>
What? Oh, okay.</p><p>PETER:<br/>
No, nevermind, we have to go</p><p>CLAIRE:<br/>
Call me with dates, Peter. The whole family will come- even your father. I'll make sure of it.</p><p>PETER:<br/>
Love you, Mom.</p><p>CLAIRE:<br/>
And I love you, Peter. Excelsior!</p><p>IVY:<br/>
Hey Romeo, you coming?</p><p>JASON:<br/>
In a sec...</p><p>    Peter’s mom in reality seemed worse than his mom in nightmare world. Tanya wasn’t saying that having your parents say horrible things about you is good but it felt like it would suck to have overbearing parents. She wasn’t super close with her parents. They had this sort of unspoken agreement that they kept up with the basic stuff going on with each other than after that you really didn’t go into detail. Tanya liked this. She knew if her parents were more pressing she’d be in a lot of trouble, especially about the drugs.<br/>
Another thing was Ivy’s pining over Jason. Tanya has wanted Ivy move on a long time ago. Matt was nice when he wasn’t being pretentious. And this pining has been going on since 7th grade, and she was still getting nowhere. She wished that Ivy would have just learned to move on naturally and not because he was gay. Despite what she said at times she didn’t really want a relationship with all her hookups. She used them to cover up the fact the she wanted a relationship with Jason. Something she obviously wouldn’t be getting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plain Jane Fat Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Plain Jane Fat Ass </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Congratulations, Romeo! Dad'll be excited. </p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Yeah, I'm looking forward to that conversation</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Now, don't forget that behind every great man is a dimwitted sister who just wants to be fed. Nurse! Who knew? I thought for sure I'd get Peasant Number 8. Or Jolly Spinstress Number 3</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
I know you have more confidence in your acting than that. </p><p>     Jason felt bad. Nadia was such a great person. The only other person who knew pretty much everything about him. She hated that he often caused her to be forgotten. She was very talented, being a good actress who was also able to play the cello. She was very good at the cello. He just wished that she could see how amazing she was. </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Oh, I do. <br/>
(sung)<br/>
I know a girl full of confidence<br/>
Yes, whenever she's full, she's a confident girl<br/>
She'll have your piece of pie<br/>
Then inhale another ten<br/>
There's a thin girl inside her with twelve of her friends<br/>
Hips that could bear you a buffalo</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Longhorn?</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
Ass that's so vast, I could block out the sun</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
You know that you're insane</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
I'm a caution for the vain<br/>
Mothers say "Well, dear, there's fat, then there's Jane"</p><p>     Nadia was so self conscious about it her wait but she tried to not let it show. She hid that by being snarky and it often worked. She also knew that she was grateful for Jason. Especially in times like those when she would in a rut. He could normally make her see that she was being irrational.<br/>
Ivy was right. She knew that nobody was that bitchy for no reason. Even though Nadia was fat she was still really pretty. Her face was really symmetrical and she had full lips and nice eyes. Seriously she was pretty. Ivy got where she was coming from but it sort of made her feel weird because just her very existence filled Nadia with self loathing.</p><p>Plain Jane fat ass<br/>
Guilty of swallowing Jenny Craig whole<br/>
Plain Jane fat ass<br/>
Keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Why are you so hard on yourself?</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Why are you such an overachiever?</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Dad...</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Mom...</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Nadia, it's just that I know you'd be happier--</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Okay, kiddo, I didn't spend thousand of dollars on private golf lessons so you could quit the team sophomore year. </p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
It's mind over matter...</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
...If you keep your mind focused</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
We just want you to be happy...</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
...To make us happy</p><p>     Peter had heard Jason and Nadia talk about how horrible their parents were. The fact that are talking about it like this sort of hammered home the reality. His mom cared a bit to much about Peter’s wellbeing and the McConnell’s didn’t care enough. He cared a lot about both Jason and Nadia and he hoped that they knew that.<br/>
Matt took a deep breath. Another reason Jason was always one-upping him, his parents. He started to feel a bit sympathetic towards Jason knowing how much pressure he was under. But it still didn’t make Matt any less annoyed. Jason didn’t do good from himself, he did it for other people. Matt just wanted to be the be sat best something for once in his life but that never happened because of Jason.</p><p>But why can't the fat girl play Juliet?<br/>
It's the plumpest of roles, so then why not pick me?</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
It's just a stupid show</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
Says the dashing Romeo<br/>
Well, I've played a servant for years in a row</p><p>Lucas felt a bit bad for Nadia. He used to have a crush on her but then it sort of dissolved over time as they became closer friends. Ivy was prettier, but acting wise Nadia would have a made a better Juliet. It’s kind of good things she wasn’t thigh because Jason played Romeo. And we are not in Alabama!</p><p>But I'll have the last laugh, you bet your ass<br/>
Hurt me? You can't! I have mounds of thick skin<br/>
They say high school doesn't last, and someday, I have a hunch<br/>
That I'll eat them for breakfast and shit them for lunch</p><p>Plain Jane fat ass<br/>
Hungry for love, she's a sensitive soul<br/>
Plain Jane fat ass<br/>
Keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role</p><p>     Tanya really knew nothing about Nadia. All she knew was that she was Jason’s bitchy and fat twin. She hated the fact that that was pretty much all she knew about Nadia. It’s obvious that there is more to her than that. Tanya was impressed that despite being seen how people like Tanya saw her she still managed to act strong, at least around other people. Good on her. Tanya made a mental note to stoke up a conversation with Nadia sometime after this was all over.</p><p>(spoken)<br/>
Dad's birthday package arrived. Two weeks late, as usual. Here's your birthday check -- financial proof that Dad loves you. And oh, surprise, a note!<br/>
(sung)<br/>
"Dear Jason<br/>
Please find enclosed<br/>
This very thick package that came for you yesterday<br/>
I talked to Father Flynn, and he told me you were in<br/>
But call anyway when you open it..."<br/>
(spoken)<br/>
Notre Dame!<br/>
(sung)<br/>
"We always knew that you'd keep the McConnell flame burning<br/>
Love, Dad"</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Hey, what did Dad get you?</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
You mean what did Dad's secretary get me? These earrings. I think they're slimming. What do you think?</p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>
Come here. </p><p>     Ugh. Again, people were so unfair to Nadia. Especially their parents. All things considered, Nadia was less likely be a disappointment than he was. He decided to ignore that little fact for now and get up and give Nadia a hug.<br/>
Nadia noticed Jason approaching her. “Sit back down.” Jason shook his head “Nope. Not until I give you a hug.” Nadia have in and they hugged for awhile. “Nadia. You are going to be the one to keep the McConnell flame burning. I’m pretty much a damned mess so.” Nadia chuckled sadly. “Both of us can’t be sad.”<br/>
Jason returned to his seat and Peter looked in between Jason and Nadia. “If your parents don’t love either of you they are fucking dumb.” Nadia and Jason just exchanged looks. “Nadia may be fat but she is extremely musical and witty. Jason may gay but he’s still the golden boy. There is so much more to people than what you see on base value.”<br/>
Nobody else was super tuned in to their conversation but the three of them were happy they had it. And happy that Nadia was no longer sad and that Jason and Peter got to enjoy some happiness as a couple as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Wonderland </p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Ivy's birthday's in a week<br/>
I want to get her something mad</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
How about a pair of faker boobs?<br/>
An STD she hasn't had?</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
You should throw her a surprise</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
We'll help you make it uppercrust</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Yeah, something classy, something small. You'll help?</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
Matthew! Where's the trust?</p><p>[Ivy walks in]</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
Trust for what?</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
That you've done smut</p><p>     Ugh. Of course Nadia has to go and make something nice into a way to put down Ivy. Not matter what she does Nadia has a snarky comment. She could find the cure for cancer and somehow Nadia would turn it into a way to slut shame her. But, Ivy really appreciates that people were celebrating her birthday. This isn’t actually her real birthday but it’s nice to be remembered by your friends. She guessed that Matt was nicer than Jason. He had never remembered her birthday (she knew he didn’t like her romantically but he could have at least remembered). She sighed. Maybe she was being overdramatic...</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Oh, we were talking about the rave<br/>
I made the snacks</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
I've got the guide</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
I guess we're set</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
We need a ride</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
The church's van</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
You have the keys</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
So I should steal it?</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
Borrow</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
Please?</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
Why not?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Well, where do I begin?</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
It's all we got</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
One little sin</p><p>     Matt sighed. Peer pressure was definitely a thing when it came to his friends. He would say no to something then they would act sly or smile nicely and somehow they would convince Matt to go along with whatever dumb shenanigans they would end up getting themselves into.<br/>
Lucas and Tanya made eye contact. They weren’t the most romantic couple on base value but they always had each other’s backs. Tanya would support Lucas in whatever he was doing, and Lucas would do the same thing to her. Overall they balanced each other out well. Lucas was hyper but laid back and Tanya was chill but could be a bit high strung. But at the same time they had enough similar about them for their relationship to work out.</p><p>Come to wonderland where never never finds you<br/>
For one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling light<br/>
Ten thousand friends to make an ecstasy of motion<br/>
You're floating, rolling, free, and life is as it ought to be</p><p>     Ah, yes! Come to Wonderland where never never finds you. Nadia chuckled at how they made a reference to their friend group. When Lucas was trying to convince all of them to go to a rave or try drugs for the first time he said it’d be just like going to Wonderland. The name sort of stuck after that.</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
How far away is this rave?</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Just make sure the tank is full</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
Just come</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
This map is kinda vague</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
When we're close we'll feel the pull</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
I have some clothes that you can wear</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
And what is that supposed to mean?</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
You look like a million bucks<br/>
Wear something cheaper to the scene</p><p>     Peter had never really noticed the personality difference between Matt and Lucas before but they are essentially complete opposites. Luxas was a bit too easy going for his well being and Matt had a stick up his ass most of the time. Peter wasn’t really sure why he was thinking about this but he pointed out the observation to Nadia and she totally agreed. They were both pretty close friends so opposites attract he supposed (but not in a romantic way on this case).</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
There's no way to cross this road</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
I think the map is upside down</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Our parents had it easier<br/>
The disco didn't move around</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
Yeah, but who can groove to that?<br/>
And what's with spelling with your hands?</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
Did you ever see them rolling?</p><p>[PETER, JASON, IVY, NADIA, MATT, LUCAS, &amp; TANYA]<br/>
God, they'd never understand</p><p>     Ivy thought about that. Their parents really wouldn’t understand. Things were a lot different now then they were in their time. Not only did they go to raves, they had cell phones *gasp*, and the world was a bit more progressive in some places. Not all places, but some places. On top of that statement this song was super catchy. Ivy found herself humming along causing Matt to glance at her. She smiled back at him shyly. </p><p>Off to wonderland where never never finds you<br/>
For one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling light<br/>
Ten thousand friends to make an ecstasy of motion<br/>
You're floating, rolling, free, and life is as it ought to be</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Now there's more than one way to feel alive<br/>
That's why the party never ends<br/>
Though X is still the treat of choice<br/>
I brought along some friends<br/>
Boys and girls, our show today<br/>
Is brought to you by the letters 'G' and 'K'</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
What?</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
G and K, they are both intense<br/>
And enhance your X experience</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>
Professor</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Exhibit A:<br/>
'K'! Sit back, listen and learn<br/>
A couple of sniffs with a two-second burn<br/>
The return is worth every bit<br/>
Trust me kids, this is powerful, powder-ful shit, sit<br/>
Watch what I come with! Watch-wa-wa-watch what I come with<br/>
On it! The way that I'm on<br/>
You suckers and fuckers gonna love how you gone! You're golden<br/>
Secret scenes unfoldin', you're feelin' emboldend<br/>
You tuckin' and rollin'<br/>
You're part of the action, but standing apart<br/>
You're fast as a fraction; the fact is attraction<br/>
Is on 'til dawn, but don't overtake it<br/>
High are the stakes when you find that you wake in a 'K' hole<br/>
Like a roll gone bad<br/>
Worse than the worst shit that you've ever had<br/>
You're taken Jake, shaken and stirred<br/>
Your life is a prison and your vision is blurred<br/>
You're beggin' and buggin' 'cause your soul is so lonely<br/>
Your only defense is the fact that you know me<br/>
I got your back, but I won't babysit<br/>
I don't need that shit</p><p>Exhibit B:<br/>
'G'! Comes clear, but I color it blue<br/>
So you won't use the 'thought it was water' excuse<br/>
Liquid X is in effect, but that's her formal name<br/>
Take her out once and you're never the same</p><p>All my ladies!</p><p>[IVY, NADIA, &amp; TANYA, spoken]<br/>
Huh?</p><p>[LUCAS, spoken]<br/>
All my ladies?</p><p>[IVY, NADIA, &amp; TANYA, spoken]<br/>
Yeah</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
To my fellas!</p><p>[JASON, PETER, &amp; MATT, spoken]<br/>
Yeah?</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
To my fellas!</p><p>[JASON, PETER, &amp; MATT, spoken]<br/>
...Yeah</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Pay attention my friends, 'cause class is in session<br/>
A lesson won't lessen, so take the point that I'm stressin'<br/>
This is stronger than 'K', overdose ain't a joke<br/>
Too much is a coma, breathin' slow 'til you choke<br/>
So show me you care, and party hardy aware<br/>
I ain't draggin' your ass home if you fail to beware<br/>
It's fun for all y'all, and it's all for fun<br/>
But in the back of your mind, remember rule number one:<br/>
I know you know X, but this shit has limits<br/>
Play the game playa, but play to stay in it...UGH</p><p>[TANYA, spoken]<br/>
Don't do that when I take you home...</p><p>     Tanya upright laughed at the last part. It was true if Lucas did that Tanya would just look him weird. Another thing was that he was a drug dealer. Lucas was different though.<br/>
He didn’t do it for the money (according to him that was a nice bonus), he did it for his friends. He wanted them to have fun but to be safe. He would feel really guilty if something were to happen to one of his friends and it was his fault. </p><p>[LUCAS, spoken]<br/>
So, are you in or not?</p><p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>
What time?</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
We would have to leave by nine...</p><p>[TANYA, spoken]<br/>
Come on, it'll be fun</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Well I don't know, maybe...</p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>
Maybe?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Alright I'll go</p><p>     Jason shook his head. Matt was so whipped for Ivy. If was such an obvious thing. So obvious that Peter, Nadia, and him discussed it quite frequently. Jason knew that Ivy had a crush on him. He just tried to act oblivious when she made advancements on him. It seemed to have worked.<br/>
Matt wondered why Ivy did that. Did she do it because she genuinely wanted him to go? Did she do it because she knew she could convince him to be their ride? With her you never really knew. One day she would be all over him and really nice and flirty then the next day she would freeze him out and sleep with some random guy. Girl were so confusing. He didn’t really get/like the idea of it but he was sort of jealous that Peter and Jason don’t have to deal with the drama that comes with girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Quiet Night at Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: A Quiet Night AT Home</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Oh thank God, I haven't seen your belly button for hours</p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>
Does it look good? I don't have the advantage you do of it being way out in front of me. You know I've noticed some of my clothes are missing. </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Yeah, I think we've all noticed that </p><p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>
Ready ladies? Wow, are you performing?</p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>
If you're lucky. </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
I'm not going. </p><p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>
What do you mean?</p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
I mean no. Fucking go already</p><p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>
Alright!</p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>
Well, you have a good night, and don't touch anything. </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>
Said the whore uncharacteristically </p><p>     Ivy looked over at Nadia who was sitting at the end of the row. She looked nervous. Ivy knew that Nadia was jealous of her sometimes. She also knew that it was her taking the clothes. Maybe in a perfect world they could be friends and Ivy could get Nadia some of her own clothes, then they could go to these things together. But this wasn’t a perfect world and she really didn’t get along with her roommate.</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
Silent night<br/>
A joy to pass a quiet night at home</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
All my friends are gone<br/>
And once again I find myself alone</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
Just me and my good shepherd<br/>
He and I can count a million sheep</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
Filling up the time<br/>
'Til finally I get to sleep</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
Mother's worried glances<br/>
Take my hand, smile sadly, sigh</p><p>     Jason asked to switch seats with Peter so he could be beside Nadia. He knew his sister was insecure and it was mainly due to their parents. They would always tell her to loose weight, to eat less, she had a nice face but she could stand to loose a few pounds. It was all bullshit. Nadia was so pretty. If only she could see that. Every time Jason would try to tell her that she would just say he was being nice. He was,  but it was also true.<br/>
Matt knew exactly how Nadia felt. Lots of times when his friends were off at raves he would be back at school. Alone. Trying really hard on school work or memorizing lines. And no matter how hard he tried he wasn’t good enough. And that’s the part that sucked.</p><p>Words of wisdom<br/>
Talk of ships and princes<br/>
Soothing sagas laced with loving lies</p><p>Sadness<br/>
Who, me? Sad?<br/>
A quiet night at home<br/>
My favorite place</p><p>Honey, it'll be okay<br/>
Slim down, dear, things will change<br/>
After all, you've such a pretty face</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
Play my siren song<br/>
Attracting none, my ship just won't come in</p><p>     Nadia swallowed hard, trying not to cry. She looked at Jason beside her and sighed. They told each other everything, so they both thought. All Nadia wanted was someone to share her life with. It didn’t matter who. Just someone, other than Jason, who would be there for her when she was having a quiet night at home. Someone who would reassure her and actually mean it. Nadia hasn’t found that person yet. She knows she probably will someday but it seems so far away from the here and now, or the their and the then.</p><p>Clinging to<br/>
The rigid rock of ages<br/>
Never ever even<br/>
Get the chance to sin</p><p>Passing two productive hours<br/>
Tearing through a hundred pages<br/>
What a tale of star-crossed lovers<br/>
Life is lived on other stages</p><p>      This much was true, Peter knew this first hand. You could act on stage in a play but the drama there hardly ever compares to real life. The sad part was that tales like Romeo and Juliet were possible. Maybe not in the exact same way. But people could fall in love with people the weren’t supposed to. And even though love is a beautiful thing it could still cause pain. More pain than other things at times, especially, when you are told that love is wrong. As sad as it is Peter understood the tragedy in the play to be something very real that could happen. How had one line in a random (albeit boppin’) musical sparked up so many emotions? It was too relatable. It was about their lives so Peter guessed that made sense, still didn’t make it any better.</p><p>Pain adores me<br/>
God ignores me<br/>
Always thinking, thinking<br/>
Sinking, never dancing<br/>
Never asked and asking why<br/>
Why the never?<br/>
Never cry<br/>
Far too clever<br/>
Big girl<br/>
Big girl</p><p>Ships and princes<br/>
All gone home<br/>
Alone again<br/>
Again, alone</p><p>A quiet night at home<br/>
With thoughts of why<br/>
A quiet night at home, spent<br/>
Getting by</p><p>     Lucas always knew Nadia to be snarky, and sarcastic, and generally fun to be around. He knew she was a bit secure but he never thought she would do anything to harm herself like she had. He wished there was something he could have done to convince her to go to the rave. Maybe there she would have met someone and had a good time. At least she could high enough she didn’t feel bad anymore. That didn’t happen though. He felt like people should pay a bit more attention to Nadia. She didn’t deserve to be treated the way she was, especially by people like her mom or Ivy. Not that he could help anything but it seemed unfair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Best Kept Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Best Kept Secret</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
I know this world can have a place for us<br/>
If we just try to find a way to trust<br/>
That time will be kind<br/>
In a fantasy I dream, awake<br/>
But reality is give and take<br/>
You take what you can<br/>
You give time a chance</p><p>We have to wait until the world is fast asleep<br/>
I'll wipe away the doubt<br/>
Show you why we keep<br/>
The best kept secret<br/>
The best kept secret of all</p><p>     This wasn’t they first time they had had this argument. Peter knew Jason was right but at the same time. Here they were, with their friends. Out. And everything was okay. There were some assholes in the world, Peter knew that. But at some point hiding in the shadows does more damage than being in the light. He understood Jason’s situation, for Christ’s sake his dad left because of this. He just wished Jason would try to understand where he was coming for as well. </p><p>[PETER]<br/>
All I ever want is there in your eyes<br/>
They tell me I'm alright and I realize<br/>
I always knew</p><p>We whisper words when we're alone at night<br/>
I want to hear them in the morning light<br/>
And with love on our side<br/>
Maybe we'd be alright</p><p>Beneath a million stars there's no need to pretend<br/>
I look around tonight and wonder why we can't end<br/>
The best kept secret</p><p>     Jason understood that now. He still wanted to be in the closet around family and stuff because everybody knew that that wouldn’t go down well. And despite that Jason was still a bit wary about it all support from the Wonderland Gang made it better. Jason lover Peter, a lot and maybe someday the could end the best kept secret. Just now wasn’t quite the right time. The only reason it was like this now was because of their current circumstance. But what can you do but keep moving forward?</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
It's best kept secret</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Didn't you see how no one in there cared?<br/>
A thousand people saw us dancing there<br/>
You have to give the world a chance</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
A chance to what?<br/>
To see how deep the world can cut?<br/>
This is all a fantasy<br/>
Then we go back to school<br/>
Just think it through</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
I think it through, and then you shut me out<br/>
You're such a coward</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
And you're a fool</p><p>     All of this fighting. Ivy wouldn’t have expected any of it. If she was in that situation she had no idea what she’d do. She looked at Jason and Peter beside her and felt guilty for some reason. It’s not that she had personally done things, it was the world sucked. She knew she couldn’t be with Jason but she wanted him, and Peter, to be happy.<br/>
Matt thought about that. There were definitely some points being made. Jason seemed smart for knowing that things like raves are basically augmented reality. School is a much different story. Their have been sermons against this. Father wouldn’t approve. Their lives would probably suck if they came out at school. Ivy may not have liked him back really but in the end he could find someone else. It didn’t seem like that in the case of Peter and Jason.</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
You know we can't go on forever this way</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
All this "forever"<br/>
Can't you live for today?</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
We have to grow up<br/>
There's so much more to love</p><p>[JASON]<br/>
It's best kept secret</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Best kept secret</p><p>[JASON &amp; PETER]<br/>
Best kept secret</p><p>[PETER, spoken]<br/>
I love you, Jason. </p><p>     They didn’t know that Matt was there which meant the only reason why Jason didn’t say “I love you too” was because he was too afraid. He wasn’t quite as afraid anymore. Jason rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. “I love you too, Peter.”<br/>
Peter smiled at his boyfriend. He had a feeling that they could live for today and still have their happily ever after. Matt had found out and he’s not really sure what that means for them, but Peter knew that they could get through it. They always did. Why would this time be any different?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Confession </p><p>[STUDENTS]<br/>We're doing time in confession<br/>It's the sacrament of oppression<br/>We have no need for forgiveness<br/>Because our shit's none of His business</p><p>[TANYA]<br/>I got so high I fainted!</p><p>[ALAN]<br/>Sometimes I don't recycle</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>I finally nailed my girlfriend!</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>I took some extra Nyquil</p><p>[KYRA]<br/>I blinked and it was over</p><p>[DIANE]<br/>I swear with all my might</p><p>[STUDENTS]<br/>I'll sin no more<br/>I'm sorry, Lord</p><p>     Tanya groaned. She was pretty sure hating confession was a mutual thing amongst every Catholic, not just the students of St. Cecilia’s. They were teenagers; they did questionable things. It was expected. God was already all knowing so why did Father Flynn have to be to?</p><p>We're doing time in confession<br/>It's the poor man's therapy session<br/>We have no need for forgiveness<br/>Because our shit's none of His business</p><p>[TANYA &amp; KYRA]<br/>That man should mind his own business</p><p>[ALAN]<br/>How does the "Glory Be" go?</p><p>[RORY]<br/>He gave me nine Hail Marys</p><p>[KYRA]<br/>Twenty-five Our Fathers</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>This is so arbitrary</p><p>[DIANE]<br/>I don't think God intended<br/>Confession to be scary</p><p>[STUDENTS]<br/>Say that you'll forgive me, Lord!<br/>We're doing time in confession<br/>Where we're working out some aggression<br/>We have no need for forgiveness<br/>Because our shit's none of His business<br/>Hell no, our shit's none of His business</p><p>     Nadia laughed, mainly at all of the things their classmates did and had to confess to. Some of them were such trivial things, at least to her and yet such a big deal to other people. She mainly faked confession, or if she did say something meaningful it would be sort of vague. It wasn’t like she was just going to waltz in there and be like “I have depression and am really insecure to the point I harm myself because my mom, roommate, and society are bitches.” Nope. Not gonna happen.<br/>     Ivy wasn’t really sure how she felt about confession. According to the Bible she sinned a lot, but doesn’t everyone? It was nice to talk about what was bothering her sometimes. Like when Nadia was just a bit to snarky or her mom felt a bit too bad. It’s nice to have someone to talk to who isn’t judgmental, or at least not obviously judgmental.</p><p>[PETER &amp; MATT]<br/>Father</p><p>[PETER]<br/>Can the church be wrong?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>Can a sin be right?</p><p>[PETER]<br/>If something that you feel</p><p>[MATT]<br/>Something that you saw</p><p>[PETER &amp; MATT]<br/>Goes against the law</p><p>[PETER]<br/>What do you do?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>Do you tell?</p><p>[PETER &amp; MATT]<br/>What do I follow?</p><p>     Jason closed his eyes. Ugh why? Why Matt? Why Peter? It made sense that they’d both want answers. Matt had seen Peter and him kiss which would be like a huge shocker and Peter has spent his whole life being told he was going to go to hell. Which really sucked. But there wasn’t much you could do about it. He would say to just live your life, but in reality that isn’t easy either.<br/>       Lucas wasn’t really sure why Peter and Matt would go to the priest about this. They pretty much knew what he would say. And Lucas didn’t think they would really like the answer, or at least Peter wouldn’t. If Lucas were in Matt’s shoes he was pretty sure he wouldn’t go to Father Flynn. He would either A: assume nothing of it because it was a rave or B: straight up ask them so you have clarification. But Matt was a bit more religious than him.</p><p>[FATHER]<br/>The Church's teachings come<br/>From centuries of study<br/>Questions of doctrine are best left<br/>To greater minds than yours<br/>This is not to say the Church is never wrong<br/>But if you hold to her creed<br/>You will never find yourself let down<br/>(spoken)<br/>Is there anything else, son?</p><p>[PETER &amp; MATT, spoken]<br/>No, Father. </p><p>     Should Peter have expected any other answer? Maybe not. All he really wanted was some reassurance that he was okay. And that’s not what he got. Peter was afraid of how people would react but not quite enough for it control his life. If they were wrong, great and if they were right, he’d be goi to hell anyways so what’s the point in worrying. Sometimes reality seemed a bit worse than hell.</p><p>[PETER]<br/>Hear my voice</p><p>[MATT]<br/>Did you really hear me?</p><p>[IVY]<br/>Hear my voice</p><p>[KYRA &amp; TANYA]<br/>I don’t think you see me</p><p>[NADIA &amp; LUCAS]<br/>And you think you know me</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>Did you really hear me?</p><p>[DIANE &amp; TANYA]<br/>Would you really know me?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>And you think you see me</p><p>[ALAN &amp; RORY]<br/>Hear my voice</p><p>[PETER]<br/>If I ever told you<br/>If I ever told you<br/>If I ever told you</p><p>     Yeah. Matt felt that way. With Ivy and with God. Ivy always seemed to pay attention to him but then as soon as someone a bit better looking came a long that was it. She was gone. And still God hadn’t answered any of his prayers. There were 7 billion people in the world but according to Father Flynn, God loves everyone individually. Sure didn’t seem like it.</p><p>[SISTER CHANTELLE, spoken]<br/>Okay, let's just try to put yesterday's rehearsal day behind us, new day, new attitude, three, four...</p><p>[STUDENTS (sung poorly)]<br/>Two households both alike in dignity<br/>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene</p><p>[SISTER CHANTELLE, spoken]<br/>People, your first note is a C Natural! Ain't nothing natural about what you're singing!</p><p>[STUDENTS (sung poorly)]<br/>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny<br/>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean</p><p>[SISTER CHANTELLE, spoken]<br/>That's it, there is bad, and then there is whatever y'all are doing, have mercy! Go practice somewhere I can't hear you. </p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Sister Chantelle? I did some sketches. You know, like for the poster or the program?</p><p>[SISTER CHANTELLE, spoken]<br/>Uh-huh. </p><p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>Hey, that looks great. </p><p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Oh, thanks. </p><p>[NADIA, spoken]<br/>Bathroom stalls don't lie; she is good with her hands. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Birthday, Bitch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Birthday, Bitch!</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>
Bet this really takes you back</p><p>[KYRA]<br/>
I could never find yours, Zack</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
Excuse me</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
What the hell is that?</p><p>[RORY]<br/>
It's a piñata, Matt</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Put it there instead</p><p>[KYRA]<br/>
Wouldn't want to hit your head</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
I wrote a song for us to sing</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>
They'll be here any minute</p><p>[RORY]<br/>
I need tape</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Got cups?</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
A plate?</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
When I go like this, we'll begin it</p><p>[RORY, NADIA &amp; KYRA]<br/>
Happy birthday Ivy, you are the special birthday bitch</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
We got you some Vagisil to help clear up that nasty itch</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
That's pretty, Nadia</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>
She'll love that</p><p>     The Ivy/Nadia shade is back. Why couldn’t they just get along? They were both insecure teenage girls. They should support each other instead of hitting each other in hard place. Peter sighed. They were both his friends if only they could be friends. Peter sighed and Jason pulled him a bit closer. “I have to admit that was a catchy song.” Nadia laughed really loudly.<br/>
Tanya laughed. “Why do I miss Kyra and Zack?” Lucas looked at her. “I don’t know. They are honorary members of the Wonderland Gang.” Tanya raised and eyebrow. “That’s not a thing.”<br/>
“It is to a thing.” Really Lucas? “And why is that?” Lucas looked offended. “I am the leader and I so.”<br/>
“Who made you the leader.” Lucas shrugged. “Nobody made me the leader but I provide the drugs so therefore I am the leader.” Ivy butted in. “He has a point.”</p><p>[ALAN]<br/>
Towels, stat</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
She's gonna die</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
We should be so lucky</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Be nice</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
Why?</p><p>     “Maybe because it’s my birthday.” Ivy shouted down the line. Nadia stuck her tongue out. It was their usual stuff but they were both smiling.<br/>
Nadia...feeling compassion...for Ivy...? She really didn’t like this feeling. She was always so jealous and cold. The possibility of them getting along just never seemed...possible. Things change. They definitely weren’t friends though. Nadia reminded herself. Ivy is a bitch. The song even said it. But Nadia supposed she was a bitch too.</p><p>[RORY, spoken]<br/>
Mary Jane made some brownies. They're dope. </p><p>[KYRA]<br/>
My favorite</p><p>[RORY]<br/>
Mine too</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Oooh! Spacecakes</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Cool! Who made these?</p><p>[RORY]<br/>
Does he know?</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Please</p><p>[PETER]<br/>
Know what?</p><p>     Jason looked down at Peter and laughed. “Baby.” Peter snapped up “Don’t even.” He said playfully. Jason shrugged. “One figure being around Lucas for so long you’d have figured out weed it called Mary Jane.”<br/>
“Well NOW I do know and I won’t do that next year.”<br/>
“Of everything we’ve seen so far this is what you take away.” Peter nodded in a sure of himself way. “Ok then.” Jason said.</p><p>[ALAN]<br/>
I need a cup</p><p>[ZACK]<br/>
I may have to crash here tonight, there's no way I'm gonna make it home</p><p>[NADIA]<br/>
What the hell, the bed's still warm<br/>
'Cause Ivy never sleeps alone<br/>
Same old gift from different givers<br/>
Throw the dog another bone</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Time to go</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Sorry, bro</p><p>[MATT]<br/>
Are those her panties?</p><p>[KYRA]<br/>
Yes, indeed</p><p>[LUCAS]<br/>
Guess who's horny?</p><p>[JASON (to Matt)]<br/>
Him</p><p>[NADIA, DIANE, KYRA &amp; RORY]<br/>
Agreed</p><p>     “That’s kinda sad there Matt.” Nadia said. Matt had a huge blush on his face. Everyone knew he had a crush on Ivy but he didn’t want it to be entirely out there like this for making fun of. He already got picked on enough when he was younger. Mainly by Lucas but they had become friends over the years.<br/>
Jason and the girls.” Jason squinted at Peter. “What?” He just laughed. “It’s like whenever you say anything all the girls, minus Nadia, are always right on it.” Jason put his arm around Peter. “Not anymore.”<br/>
Nadia raised an eyebrow at them but had a smile on her face. “Jason and the girls sounds like an 80s pop band.” They all chuckled. “You two are so adorable together it is disgusting.”<br/>
“Thanks Nadia. Appreciate your sentiments.” She flipped Peter off while smirking. “Don’t be mean to my boyfriend.” Jason said. “Fine then. I’ll be mean to you.” Jason feigned a gasp, “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>LUCAS<br/>
Open shop, take all you need!</p><p>NADIA<br/>
I would wear three</p><p>MATT<br/>
Maybe I'm not being clear…</p><p>DIANE<br/>
They're here!</p><p>LUCAS<br/>
Quiet!</p><p>ZACK<br/>
These are so good!</p><p>NADIA<br/>
Sing out, Louise!</p><p>ALAN<br/>
Guys, where are all the cups?</p><p>ALL<br/>
Shut up!<br/>
Happy birthday Ivy, you're the ugliest of all<br/>
You are the worst and most perverse to roam Cecilia's hallowed halls!<br/>
Your mother was a hooker and your father was a dick<br/>
He poked her in a toaster and the pair produced a pig<br/>
Whose brain is awfully tiny and whose ass is awfully big<br/>
Happy birthday bitch! Happy birthday bitch!<br/>
Happy birthday Ivy, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!</p><p>NADIA<br/>
Then they took that little bitch and they fucked her in the ass...<br/>
Sorry</p><p>      “Some amazing song writing skills Nadia has.” Tanya remarked. “Do you think she could write me a song more my birthday next year?” Lucas asked. “If that’s what she writes for Ivy I want wait to hear yours. Maybe it’ll be like ‘Happy birthday Lucas your are dumbass and your dick is a big as a twig’”. Lucas looked at Tanya offended. “Is not.” She scoffed at him.</p><p>MATT<br/>
Happy Birthday!</p><p>DIANE<br/>
Matt planned the party!</p><p>MATT<br/>
Some of it</p><p>IVY<br/>
Thank you, this is very sweet</p><p>MATT<br/>
She's loaded, what happened to her?</p><p>TANYA<br/>
You told me to ‘keep her busy'</p><p>PETER<br/>
You don't wanna play?</p><p>JASON<br/>
Nah…why are you so happy?</p><p>PETER<br/>
I wish your piñata were that big!</p><p>JASON<br/>
You do know those are pot brownies?</p><p>PETER<br/>
Oops<br/>
'want to go back to the rave<br/>
The two of us dancing together<br/>
Out there in the open<br/>
So then what's stopping us now?<br/>
I hear our song on the radio<br/>
And I don't care who knows</p><p>JASON<br/>
Lower your voice…<br/>
What is wrong with you?</p><p>PETER<br/>
I think we're missing so much<br/>
Jason, I wish I could shout it<br/>
Shout how much I love you!</p><p>JASON<br/>
Hey</p><p>IVY<br/>
Hey, you any good with a stick?</p><p>JASON<br/>
What have you heard?</p><p>IVY<br/>
Come help me</p><p>JASON<br/>
Sure… give me one sec'</p><p>PETER<br/>
Don't go</p><p>JASON<br/>
Peter, stop!</p><p>PETER<br/>
God, but the rave–</p><p>JASON<br/>
–Was different<br/>
We don't live in a rave<br/>
Look, you have to stop acting like this…</p><p>PETER<br/>
Like what?<br/>
Your boyfriend?</p><p>     Ivy looked between Matt and Peter and Jason. They need to have a ship name so you wouldn’t have to say both of their names. She felt sort of guilty. Matt planned her a whole party and she went to ditch him. Jason was taken but she didn’t know so that she wasn’t all too upset about.<br/>
Peter looked over at Jason. He looked like he felt bad. “Jason it’s okay. I understand I’m really pushy when I shouldn’t be.” Jason smiled at that but his face immediately fell. “I shouldn’t have left to go with Ivy. We may not be out but I could have still helped you and not her.”<br/>
“I think both apologies are good.” Peter said. “Mhm. Ya know you are really horny when you are high.” Peter shook his head, “Am not.” He was blushing. “I think your piñata comment was enough to prove otherwise.” They were interrupted by Ivy. “What’s your song!” They turned to look at her. “Huh!”<br/>
“Peter said something about hearing your song on the radio. What’s your song?” Ivy was generally curios. She has no idea what it would be. “Wonderwall by Oasis. It’s kind of a basic song but the words fit.” Peter said before a Jason could. Jason just nodded. He looked at but uncomfortable. It would make sense if he was, he had wanted to stay in the closet and was sort of outed against his will. Even if it was because of devine reasons was it okay to put someone? She wasn’t sure. They show kept going but she tapped Jason. “You guys are good together.” He smiled ok reply and continued watching the show.<br/>
All of the students oblivious to what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Portrait of a girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: Portait of a Girl</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
Portrait of a girl<br/>
Canvas of ages<br/>
The stage is hers<br/>
Demure and practiced beauty<br/>
Holding all in thrall</p><p>Portrait of a girl<br/>
Object of rumor<br/>
A pose at play<br/>
They say "She's fairest of them all"</p><p>     “Ugh, why does Ivy get her own song? She already dominates karaoke night. I don’t need to hear anymore of this.” Nadia rambled. Peter and Jason exchanged glances and then looked over at Ivy who looked like she was about to combust. Peter tapped Ivy. “Hey are you okay? I understand it sucks to have your feelings sang out in front of everyone.” Ivy smiled weakly and pretended she was okay.<br/>
“Peter. I’m so sorry.” Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “Why?” Ivy looked up at herself on the stage. “You have had everything you’ve ever tried to hide revealed and her I am crying because I’m a bit insecure sometimes.” Peter pilled Ivy into a side hug. “Your feelings are valid, you know. Hiding them only makes you feel worse.” Ivy nodded and let her walls come down so she could get through the scene.</p><p>Paint her in<br/>
One color ends and one begins<br/>
Brush away what's stray<br/>
Add a finishing touch<br/>
The rapture cold as a pearl<br/>
Now the portrait has captured the girlNow the portrait has captured the girl</p><p>[IVY &amp; MATT]<br/>
Portrait of a girl<br/>
Don't mind meI'm just watching Painted illusion<br/>
It looks just like you<br/>
She'll play her part<br/>
She sees that she's a work of art<br/>
Just understandI'm taken in Paint her in<br/>
Watching one color end<br/>
And one begin<br/>
Brush away what's stray<br/>
There's disguise in her eyes<br/>
Don't know what to say Add shadows that dance across her skin<br/>
I'm scared I'll say too much Hide that doubt that cries out within her</p><p>     Lucas looked at Math beside him blushing, “You know that’s kinda creepy right?” Matt looked at him confused. “Watching her.” Matt felt sort of bad at this point. Ivy tapped his shoulder. “Matt, it’s not creepy. Kind of sweet. You are like the only guy that doesn’t sexualize me all the time.” Matt smiled at her. “That’s because I like you for you. At least what I know about you.”<br/>
That got Ivy thinking. Did she ever really let people see the real her? This song proved otherwise...</p><p>Stripped bare beneath all the layers Stripped bare beneath all the layers<br/>
Would you recognize the girl lying there? I know there's love lying there</p><p>[IVY]<br/>
Sought after, trapped like a pearl<br/>
Now the portrait has captured the girl<br/>
Now the portrait has captured the girl</p><p>[IVY &amp; MATT]<br/>
Daring you to fall<br/>
Fairest of them all</p><p>      “Gotta hand it to you guys.” Jason said. “Sweet sing but it doesn’t beat the one Peter and I sang.”<br/>
Everyone laughed. It was nice that they had gotten used to what was going on at this point. Ivy was still disappointed that after all that nobody said anything to reassure her. It was like she wasn’t her own entity.<br/>
“I hope you know that you’re a nice girl. I noticed you had I crush on me. I just...” he held Peter’s hand.<br/>
Ivy smiled to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: One Kiss </p>
<p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Is he okay?</p>
<p>[JASON, spoken]<br/>Yeah, he's just fucked up. </p>
<p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Well, that makes two of us. </p>
<p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>Dance with me</p>
<p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Next song. </p>
<p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>Okay. </p>
<p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Matt? Next song. I'll find you </p>
<p>[MATT, spoken]<br/>You might not. Anyway, I was thinking later that we could--</p>
<p>[IVY, spoken]<br/>Matt, I'm talking to later. </p>
<p>     As the scene started to unfold the group began to have a suspicion about what was to come. All of them were hoping that maybe the scene would change but alas it didn’t.<br/>     Peter began to feel defenseless; Jason, guilty. Nadia felt pity and Ivy felt embarrassed. Matt still felt the same jealousy he always felt when it came to Jason, although this time there was a bit more added on with knowing the fact that Jason could never actually like Ivy. Tanya and Lucas weren’t directly involved in any way but they still felt a sense of looming dread. </p>
<p>Let's make later sooner<br/>A minute can crawl by when you have<br/>Something you want real bad</p>
<p>I spent the whole party<br/>Just waiting for us to be alone<br/>But then, you must have known<br/>Or perhaps you haven't noticed how I stare<br/>Are you scared?</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>Why should I be frightened?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>I don't know<br/>But still I can see it in your eyes<br/>Please say you're not surprised</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>At what?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>That I want to kiss you<br/>I've wanted to kiss you for so long</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>You're wasted and this is wrong</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>But why?</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>It could wreck a friendship</p>
<p>     “Nice save Bucko.” Ivy said to Jason. “Bucko?” She shrugged. Ivy sighed. “Even though this hasn’t happened yet and hopefully will not happen, had I know you were with Peter I never would have done that. Or at least maybe not as strongly. Sober Ivy and Drunk Ivy are two totally different people.” Jason chuckled and Ivy noticed him look at Peter, who looked really hurt. There was so much love in his eyes. She wonders why nobody has caught it before now.</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>I don't know<br/>I think you're intrigued</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>And why is that?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>I see what you're staring at<br/>Could that be some life stirring in your jeans?<br/>How obscene!</p>
<p>     Lucas laughed really loud. Everyone sort of glanced in his direction. “You were really wrong on that one Ivy.” She just rolled her eyes. “If anything he was looking at that piñata.” A few people laughed and Jason low key looked like he wanted to die.<br/>      “Neither of us are ever going to live this down are we?” Jason asked. Peter shook his head “Nope. Maybe this sort of teasing comes with being to only to gay people are school.” Jason shrugged. “At least it’s not the bad kind of teasing. Even if we weren’t we’d still have to go though the same thing but about girls.” Peter was right. “I’m glad I get to be made fun of about you.” Peter turned to face Jason, “Aww. That’s sweet of you to say. I’m normally the one who says stuff like that. You are quite cynical.” They were out now so Jason guessed things could be different. “Maybe things are changing. And besides, I mean it. You are my boyfriend and best friend forever right.” Peter looked as if he felt a bit more at ease so he leaned on Jason’s shoulder “Right.” They were gonna get through this together.</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>So how 'bout that French kiss- French test?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>"Voulez-vous coucher..."<br/>Oh, what's the rest?</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>"Avec moi," I think it goes</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>It could<br/>It's been quite a birthday</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>Did you get anything good?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>You do know I'm misunderstood</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>Did you make a birthday wish?</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>Oh yes<br/>Sit tight and I'll whisper it in your ear</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>I don't think that's legal here</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>Don't you want to kiss me?</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>Want to kiss you...</p>
<p>[IVY]<br/>Don't you want me just like I want you?<br/>Please grant the birthday girl her wish</p>
<p>[JASON]<br/>Okay, one kiss</p>
<p>     Nadia felt sick to her stomach. How could Jason do something like that. First of all, kiss Ivy. Second of all, cheat on Peter who is a wonderful little cinnamon roll. She looked beside her and saw them cuddling the best they could in theater seats. They both looked a bit wrecked but Nadia is also so it made sense. “Jason.” Nadia said. They both sat up. “I hope you know you never have to change anything about yourself. You have so many people here who love you just the way your are.” Jason thought for a minute. “As bad as the stuff that’s going on now is I’m glad we are here. If we weren’t this would have become our reality and I’d still be like that.” Nadia smiled sadly. Jason McConnell, golden boy of St. Cecilia’s. Gay. If their parents knew the would die. Nadia pushed the thought away and tried to think about happier things.<br/>     Matt was a bit confused. If Jason was dating Peter and knew he was gay why would he agree to kiss Ivy just one time. He really shouldn’t have done it at all. In theory cheating was more wrong than being gay, but seeing as Ivy was never told she was damned to hell for her actions one could only wonder.  If Matt was being honest he really wasn’t sure about much at this point. This was too much to process all at once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>